


feel like a fool

by ultdojae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Nohyuck, enjoy some nohyuck, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultdojae/pseuds/ultdojae
Summary: Where Donghyuck and Jeno are roommates.





	feel like a fool

**Author's Note:**

> title: feel like a fool - kali uchis

“Donghyuck?” Jeno peeked his head into the living room where his roommate was sitting. 

 

“Yes, dear?” Donghyuck looks up from his phone. Jeno did not look happy.

 

“Did you clog the toilet again?” Jeno asks.

 

Donghyuck blinks He doesn’t answer Jeno. 

 

“Well if you’re going to clog it the least you could do is unclog it! Basic human decency, Donghyuck!” Jeno angrily slams the bathroom door shut. Donghyuck shrugs and goes back to his phone.

 

Donghyuck and Jeno have been roommates for a few months now and well, everything seems to be going great. Except for the constant bickering that would occur. Most of the bickering came from Jeno. Donghyuck didn’t mean to clog the toilet on purpose, it just happened. Like all of the other times he’s managed to clog the toilet. But, this is the extent their bickering would go. 

 

Donghyuck giggled as he heard Jeno in the bathroom arguing that he was “too busy” for this shit. Literally.

 

A few days have passed, the bickering has gotten slightly worse. 

 

“Donghyuck, you left the stove on. Our dorm could’ve burnt down!” Jeno was yelling. They both were well aware of the fact that their neighbors could hear them. 

 

“Okay, but, it didn’t so. I don’t see why you’re so mad.” Donghyuck’s voice was small.

 

“I’m mad because I got stuck with an irresponsible asshole that constantly screws everything up! Our dorm almost flooded because you left the sink run too long and now you almost lit our dorm on fire because you couldn’t remember to turn the damn stove off!” Jeno’s face was red. He was more than mad, he was furious. 

 

“Jeno, I know you’re stressed out from all the projects you have due but that doesn’t give you the right to take it out on me. I’m human. I’m a human who sometimes forgets to do things because my mind is preoccupied with other things.” Donghyuck’s voice was calm, yet his tone was so harsh. “If you’re that angry at me, just fill out a roommate switch request form. I’m sure your dad would be more than happy to grant your wish.” Donghyuck walked back over to his desk where he was studying post-bickering. Jeno stood there, dumbfounded. Usually, Donghyuck wouldn’t defend himself like this but, the day has finally come. 

  
  
  


“How’s rooming with Jeno going?” Donghyuck’s friend, Renjun, asked. They were walking back from the  _ one _ class they had together. Both of them were walking back to Donghyuck’s dorm to work on a project they’d been assigned to do together. 

 

“You want an honest answer?” 

 

“Honesty is nice, yes.” Renjun chuckled.

 

“Honestly, it’s been going great.” Donghyuck hopes Renjun can catch on to his sarcastic tone.

 

“Is it really?” Mission failed.

 

“No, of course it’s not going great. He’s just so. . .” Donghyuck pauses. “Irritating. He constantly yells at me for doing things. It’s more than frustrating to live with him.”

 

“Why doesn’t he just fill out a switch request form? His dad is the dean, he would switch him in a heartbeat.” 

 

“I said the same thing to him. If he’s so tired of putting up with me then why doesn’t he do it?” Donghyuck questions.

 

“Maybe he doesn’t want to fill one out.” Renjun raises his eyebrows.

 

“Why wouldn’t he want to?” Donghyuck wonders. Renjun stays silent. “Oh, come on! Are you not gonna tell me? You know I’m running low on brain cells!” 

 

That night, just as Donghyuck was about to go to sleep, he shot straight up in a cold sweat, realizing what Renjun had meant earlier. 

 

Donghyuck decided to have a talk with Renjun the next day on his sudden realization. 

 

“I knew you could figure it out.” Renjun patted Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

 

“I was up all night thinking about it.” Donghyuck crossed his arms.

 

“I can tell. The bags under your eyes are very noticeable.” Renjun reached out to poke one of them. 

 

“Shut up!” Donghyuck swatted Renjun’s hand away. “Now what do I do?” Donghyuck grabs at his hair. 

 

“Well, I suggest—,” Renjun starts. 

 

“Who said I was taking suggestions?” 

 

Renjun placed a hand on his chest. “Ouch. That hurt. Anyways, I suggest that you continue to act like an irresponsible dumbass and see what happens.” 

 

Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why would I do that?” 

 

“I thought you liked him back,” Renjun said, dumbfounded.

 

“Well, I never really thought about it. I’ve been too busy with other work that I didn’t dwell on it.” 

 

“Well, do you like Jeno?” Renjun whispered. 

 

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck said honestly. “I’ve only known him for a couple of months.” 

 

“A couple of months is kind of a long time, Donghyuck.” Renjun points out.

 

Donghyuck sits there, chewing on his fingernail. “I guess I’ll put more thought into it when I’m around him.” Donghyuck mumbles. “But, how can I tell that he likes me?”

 

“Just watch him, I guess.” 

 

“Thanks, Renjun, I’ll keep you updated,” Donghyuck said before walking off. 

 

Donghyuck was in for it when he got back to the shared dorm. Jeno was very, very pissed off. Jeno being pissed off was an understatement. He was more than pissed off. Donghyuck stood there like a kicked puppy as Jeno unleashed his wrath. What was Donghyuck in trouble for this time? Another clogged toilet? Nope. Did he leave the stove on again? Nah, he double, even triple checked before he left. What could it be this time?

 

“Really? You ate all the food? You ate all the food and you didn’t bother to tell me?” Jeno rested his hands on his hips. 

 

Donghyuck blinks at him. “I didn’t eat all the food. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

Donghyuck’s plan of acting stupid only made things worse. He could tell by the way Jeno’s face turned a nice shade of red. “Jaehyun isn’t allowed in here anymore. If you wanna be a pothead just go over to his dorm and get high and eat all of his food!” 

 

“Do you want me to go get more food?” Donghyuck asked, unphased by Jeno’s outburst. 

 

“No, I’ll go get it. I’m going out anyways. You just,” Jeno pauses. “Actually, just come with me. I can’t trust you here by yourself.” 

 

**_Donghyuck_ ** _ (2:30 p.m) _

_ HELLO?  _

**_Renjun_ ** _ (2:31 p.m) _

_ What _

**_Donghyuck_ ** _ (2:35 p.m) _

_ Jeno yelled at me again :( _

 

**_Renjun_ ** _ (2:36 p.m) _

_ [pretends to be shocked] _

 

_ What did he yell about _

 

_ Did you clog the toilet again _

 

**_Donghyuck_ ** _ (2:40 p.m) _

_ NO _

 

_ I didn’t _

 

_ He yelled at me cause I invited Jaehyun over and got  _

_ high and we kinda ate all of the food _

 

_ Well not all of it since he’s being overdramatic but we  _

_ pretty much ate what was left  _

  
  


**_Renjun_ ** _ (2:48 p.m) _

_ Who is Jaehyun _

 

_ And why wasn’t I invited _

 

**_Donghyuck_ ** _ (3:00 p.m) _

_ He uh tutors me in bio _

 

_ And we were both stressed out so he just _

_ whipped out some weed and we smoked _

 

**_Renjun_ ** _ (3:05 p.m) _

_ [silence] _

 

_ Invite me next time _

**_Donghyuck_ ** _ (3:08 p.m) _

_ There isn’t going to be a next time _

  
  


Renjun didn’t reply after that. Donghyuck assumed he was tired of talking to him. Understandable. 

 

Donghyuck and Jeno were currently out grocery shopping. Well, Jeno was, Donghyuck was just throwing every type of junk food into the cart. Jeno got annoyed and threw the box of Goldfish back at Donghyuck. 

 

“That’s enough.” He continued walking. 

 

“Ow? That kind of hurt?” Donghyuck yells, rubbing the spot on his arm Jeno hit.

 

“I could’ve thrown it harder but, I spared you. You’re welcome.” Jeno glanced over his shoulder. “Did I hit you that hard?” He backed up in front of Donghyuck. 

 

“I’m going home,” Donghyuck stated. He turned around to start walking away but Jeno grabbed his arm, his bad arm. “Ow! Fuck, Jeno.” He yanked his arm out of Jeno’s grip. Donghyuck continued to walk away. 

 

“I’m sorry, Donghyuck!” Jeno shouted after him. Donghyuck just ignored it. 

  
  
  


Donghyuck sighed and rested his head on his desk. Why did Jeno hate him so much? Maybe, this was Jeno’s way of flirting. Or, maybe, Jeno actually didn’t like Donghyuck like Renjun had suspected. 

 

When Jeno returned home from grocery shopping, he bumped into Donghyuck, who was already in his pajamas. Jeno furrowed his eyebrows as Donghyuck passed by him, heading for his bed. 

 

“Um,” Jeno started. “What are you—,”

 

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” Donghyuck plopped face down onto his bed, his voice was muffled by the pillow. 

  
Jeno checks the clock on the microwave in the kitchen. “It’s 8pm.” 

 

“I don’t care. I’m going to bed. I have an exam tomorrow.” Donghyuck’s cheek was smushed by the pillow, making it harder to understand what he was saying. Jeno pressed his lips together to stifle a giggle. 

 

“Well, uh, good luck,” Jeno said before turning off the lights and heading over to his desk. He flicked on his tiny desk lamp and caught up on some reading he had to do for class.

  
  


Donghyuck’s eyes popped open the next morning as soon as the smell of food reached his nostrils. He rolled over, checking the time on his phone.  _ 7:15 _ it read. Donghyuck rolled back over on his side, ignoring the rumbling in his stomach. 

 

“You’re not eating?” Jeno asks from the kitchen. 

 

Donghyuck groans. “I don’t feel like getting up,” He rolls over again, facing Jeno. “Who has the time and energy to actually  _ cook _ breakfast?” He asks as he sits up and rubs his eyes. There was some silence before Donghyuck spoke again, “Did you snort some crack? Is that why you’re so energized?” 

 

Jeno let out a cackle. “Yeah, I did. You want some?” 

 

“Shut up.” Donghyuck groaned. He made his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge for something to drink. After a few minutes of just standing there, Donghyuck decides he wants some coffee. He closes the fridge door, nearly shitting himself when he sees Jeno on the other side. He was holding up an iced coffee. Donghyuck blinked, he mumbled a small thanks before taking it. 

 

“So,” Jeno started. Donghyuck looked at him from where he was standing, obnoxiously sipping his drink. “Are you doing anything later on?”

 

“Well,” Donghyuck drags out, stirring his coffee. “After the exam, I was gonna hang out with Renjun for a little, then I was gonna try and find another dealer. You?”

 

“Uh, I was just asking cause I didn’t know if you wanted to do something later.” Jeno says quickly. 

 

“You wanna do something with me? This is rare. Are you that bored?” Donghyuck asks, earning a look from Jeno. Donghyuck held his hands up defensively, “Alright, fine. I guess we’ll do something.” 

  
  


“He really asked if you two could hang out? That’s weird.” Renjun says to Donghyuck as they sit in a local restaurant.

 

“That’s what I thought.” Donghyuck thinks for a moment. “He may just be putting on a facade because of what happened the other day. He might feel bad or something.” He theorized. 

 

“Maybe. Do you think in a couple of days or so everything’s gonna go back to normal and he’s gonna start yelling at you again?” 

 

“I don’t know. I could test him and find out.” Donghyuck suggests. 

 

“Do you really think that’s a good idea?” Renjun questions.

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” 

 

“Well, you could piss Jeno off to the point where he actually is tired of your bullshit and next thing you know you have another roommate.” Renjun sits back in his seat. 

 

“Maybe having another roommate wouldn’t be so bad. It would be nice to have a roommate who doesn’t yell at me all the time.” 

 

“You’d miss Jeno too much if you got a new roommate.” Renjun pointed out. 

 

“No I wouldn’t,” Donghyuck said. Renjun gave him a look. “I’m serious! I wouldn’t miss him.” 

 

“That’s what you want me to think. When it happens don’t come crying to me. I’ll say I told you so.” 

 

“You’re an asshole.” 

 

“Oh, I know.” Renjun says before sipping his drink. 

  
  


Well. It happened. 

 

About a week later, Jeno was gone. He just, up and left. No note, no text, no phone call. Nothing. Donghyuck just woke up one day and Jeno was gone. Yeah, Donghyuck felt a little sad. Maybe more than a little, he was upset. He tried to look on the bright side: at least he won’t get scolded for everything he does. 

 

There was a knock on the door a few moments later, jolting Donghyuck from his thoughts. He shuffled over to the door to open it. On the other side, a boy — very cute boy, smiled at Donghyuck. Donghyuck felt blinded by his smile, it also made him feel calm. 

 

“Hey,” the boy says, standing there awkwardly. “Looks like I’m your new roommate.”

 

_ No _ . Donghyuck’s mind shouted. 

 

“I’m Jaemin.” He greeted, holding out his hand. 

 

Donghyuck shook it. “I’m Donghyuck.” He paused, “Jaemin, I’ve heard that name before,” he trails off. 

 

“I used to be Renjun’s roommate. It sucks that we got switched, I really liked rooming with him.” Jaemin frowns. 

 

“He really did it. Huh.” Donghyuck was surprised. He thought after Jeno and him hung out it would’ve solved everything. But that wasn’t the case. 

 

Jeno and Donghyuck simply went to the movies together. Donghyuck didn’t notice all the little glances Jeno stole while he was laughing at the movie and shoving handfuls of popcorn in his mouth. Jeno chuckled at that. He also slapped Donghyuck’s back when he accidentally inhaled some and started choking. 

 

Donghyuck had no idea as to why Jeno suddenly wanted to switch roommates. They were actually getting along. The other night they both actually ate dinner together, which is rare. Both of them just so happened to get home at the same time, Jeno suggested they order takeout. Which Donghyuck agreed to, that was if Jeno paid. 

 

“Hello?” Jaemin asked. He was still awkwardly standing in the doorway. Donghyuck stepped aside to let him in. 

 

“Welcome to your new home.” He told Jaemin. 

  
  


Later that day, Renjun stormed up to Donghyuck. His eyes widened, he thought he was going to die right here, right now in the dining hall (at least he would have witnesses). He was eating a nice healthy meal: two slices of pizza and a coke. Donghyuck started choking on his soda once Renjun appeared. 

 

“Why is Jeno my roommate?” He asked in a hushed tone, making sure to not disturb the others. 

 

“Why is Jaemin my roommate? Huh?” Donghyuck angrily took a bite out of his pizza. 

 

“I’m very angry right now, Donghyuck.” Renjun takes a seat across from him. 

 

“I can tell.” Donghyuck retorted. 

 

“Watch it. I’ll knock your lights out.” Renjun said through clenched teeth. 

 

“I don’t know why you’re mad at  _ me _ . I didn’t do anything. It was all Jeno.” 

 

“I’m mad at you because you were the one that drove Jeno to this point! If you had just—,” Renjun stops himself. 

 

“If I had what, Renjun?” Donghyuck’s eyes darkened. 

 

“Never mind. Can you talk Jeno into being your roommate again? Say you miss him.” Renjun suggested. 

 

“What if he doesn’t wanna talk to me? Then what?” Donghyuck asks, hypothetically. 

 

“Then you ask to switch roommates with Jaemin.” 

 

“Okay, but what if Jaemin doesn’t get switched back to you?” 

 

“Then I die.” Renjun says. Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

 

“Can you just deal with Jeno until I figure something out?” 

 

Renjun scoffs, “Sure. Anything for you.” 

  
  


Donghyuck sat at his desk in his empty dorm. Jaemin was at some class, he told Donghyuck earlier but lord knows he wasn’t listening. All that was on his mind was Jeno. Just. . . Jeno. Donghyuck slammed his head onto his book that he was supposed to be reading for class. That was when Jaemin walked in. 

 

“Hey buddy, you okay?” Jaemin swings his backpack off onto his bed. 

 

“Yeah, I’m  _ fine _ .” Donghyuck enunciated. 

 

“You don’t look like it,” Jaemin walked closer. “Wanna talk?” 

 

“We haven’t even been roommates for a day and you wanna sit here and listen to my problems?” Donghyuck looked up at Jaemin. 

 

He shrugged. “Sure, why not?” he said, accompanied by a smile— that bright smile that made Donghyuck feel warm. 

  
  


Donghyuck and Jaemin sat on Donghyuck’s bed for a good hour and a half, talking about Jeno and the whole roommate situation. Then, Jaemin said something to Donghyuck that really made him think. 

 

“Maybe, just maybe, Jeno acted that way to not catch feelings?” Jaemin suggested. 

 

“You might be right. But, why would Jeno like  _ me _ ? Out of all people.” Donghyuck sighed. 

 

“I’m not Jeno, so I wouldn’t know,” Jaemin let out an airy laugh. “You should talk to him, sort your feelings out. He probably asked to be switched for a reason.” 

 

“I don’t know if he even  _ wants _ to talk to me.” Donghyuck sighed, again. 

 

“Text him right now,” Jaemin demanded. His voice was soft a second later, “it’s now or never, buddy.” 

 

“Stop calling me buddy.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

 

“Stop stalling,  _ pal _ .” 

 

“Alright, fine!” Donghyuck pulled his phone out, clicking on Jeno’s contact. “What do I say?” Donghyuck turned to Jaemin, he jumped a little when he found Jaemin looking over his shoulder. 

 

“Just tell him you wanna talk.” Jaemin shrugged. 

 

**_Donghyuck_ ** _ (8:45 PM) _

_ Hey _

 

_ Can we talk? _

 

_ I’d prefer if we talked in person _

  
  


**_Jeno_ ** _ (8:46 PM)  _

_ We can.. _

 

_ When do you wanna meet? _

 

_ You know I have a 10am class  _ _ tomorrow  _

**_Donghyuck_ ** _ (8:48 PM) _

_ Yeah I know _

 

_ How about like 6pm tomorrow night? _

 

_ Can we grab dinner and talk? _

 

**_Jeno_ ** _ (8:52 PM)  _

_ Yeah, that should be good  _

 

_ See you then _

  
  


Donghyuck let go of a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

 

“See? Wasn’t that hard was it?” Jaemin patted Donghyuck’s back. 

 

“It was very hard, actually,” Donghyuck commented. Jaemin ignored him, getting off of his bed and making his way over to his own. 

 

“You know,” Jaemin starts, getting his laptop out. “You and Renjun are close right?” Donghyuck nods his head. “Has he said anything about me?” 

 

“Um,” Donghyuck thinks. “I mean, he hasn’t said anything bad. He’s always saying how much he likes rooming with you and stuff. That’s about it. Why?” 

 

Jaemin shrugs. “Just wondering,” He pauses. “I’m gonna go work on some assignments.” He walks over to his desk. 

  
  


“I miss Jaemin,” Renjun confesses. He and Donghyuck were walking back from class. 

 

“I miss Jeno,” Donghyuck said without realizing it. 

 

“What’d you just say? You miss Jeno? I knew this would happen.” Renjun shakes his head. 

 

“I miss that stupid jerkface okay!” Donghyuck throws his hands up in defense. “You caught me.” 

 

“Have you talked to him since he moved out?” Renjun glances at Donghyuck. 

 

“Jaemin made me text him yesterday so now we’re meeting at 6 for dinner.” Donghyuck pouted. 

 

“Wait,” Renjun stops walking. “Jaemin knows about this?” 

 

Donghyuck kept walking, “In my defense, he forced it out of me.” Donghyuck knew this wasn’t true. Jaemin offered, so he decided to spill everything. 

 

“Jaemin’s good at listening to other people’s problems,” Renjun caught up to Donghyuck. “You’re making me miss him more, shut up!” He hit Donghyuck’s arm. 

 

Donghyuck paused. “Ow?” He held his arm. 

 

“If you don’t figure this shit out with Jeno it’s gonna hurt ten times worse. I’m gonna hit more than just your arm.” Renjun threatens. 

 

“I’m so scared!” Donghyuck says sarcastically. “I got this. I’m gonna tell him how I really feel.”

 

“You are?” Renjun questions. “Knowing you, you’ll probably freeze up and start sweating before you could get one word out.”

 

“You’re right.” Donghyuck agreed. “However, I don’t think that it’s gonna happen. Jeno and I are friends, he’s easy to talk to.”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Renjun eyes him. 

 

“The being friends part or the easy to talk to part?” Donghyuck asks. 

 

“Both.” 

 

Donghyuck just rolled his eyes at Renjun. 

  
  


It was nearing the time where Donghyuck was planning to meet up with Jeno. In other words, Donghyuck was so nervous he could piss himself right now. He wasn’t even  _ near _ Jeno and Donghyuck’s hands were shaking and insides were turning. Why was this so hard? 

 

Donghyuck left his house at 5:30PM on the dot. It didn’t even take him half an hour to reach the restaurant but, it’s better to be safe than sorry. He was worried about if he was one minute late Jeno would think Donghyuck stood him up and end up going back to his room. 

 

Thankfully, Donghyuck reaches the tiny chicken restaurant at exactly 5:45PM. Maybe coming fifteen minutes early wasn’t a bad idea. Except for the fact that now he has to  _ sit _ and  _ wait _ . Donghyuck huffed as he sat down on a bench outside the restaurant. He observed all the people that passed by on the busy sidewalk. Who knew that a Tuesday night could be so busy? 

 

Donghyuck checked his watch again: 5:55PM. It was almost time. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, he then started grabbing the collar of his shirt to pull it out so he didn’t have to feel suffocated as he waited for Jeno to show up.  _ You need to relax, buddy _ . He heard Jaemin’s voice say. It was almost exactly what Jaemin had said to him before he left the dorm. 

 

Glancing down at his watch once again, Donghyuck’s eyes widened once he realized it was 6:05PM. Jeno was five minutes  _ late _ . For Donghyuck, this was hard to believe. In all the months he knew Jeno, he had taken note of one thing: Jeno was  _ never _ late. 

 

Panic rushed throughout Donghyuck’s body, his hands started to tremble. Was he being stood up? No, no way. Jeno was just late. He’s coming. 

 

Or so Donghyuck thought. 

 

Another five minutes passed. People continued to rush along the city street. Donghyuck looked around to see if he could spot Jeno. Maybe he got lost? That’s impossible though, him and Donghyuck go to this restaurant often. 

 

Suddenly, Donghyuck’s phone went off. It was Jaemin. 

 

**_Jaemin_ ** _ (6:11PM) _

_ Hey, how are you making out?  _

 

**_Donghyuck_ ** _ (6:11PM)  _

_ Jeno hasn’t shown up _ .

 

**_Jaemin_ ** _ (6:12PM)  _

_ What do you mean? You guys  _

_ were supposed to meet at 6 _

 

_ Right? _

 

**_Donghyuck_ ** _ (6:13PM) _

_ He’s not here Jaem _

 

_ If he doesn’t show up soon  _

_ I’m coming back home _

 

**_Jaemin_ ** _ (6:15PM)  _

_ Okay :(  _

 

_ I hope he shows up  _

 

_ He’s probably running late? _

 

**_Donghyuck_ ** _ (6:15PM) _

_ I hope so. _

  
  


“Donghyuck!” He heard someone shout. Jeno was running towards Donghyuck at full speed. Donghyuck backed away in fear of Jeno crashing into him. Jeno reached Donghyuck, crouching down in front of him, catching his breath. “Donghyuck,” He breathed out. “I am so, so sorry,” 

 

Donghyuck looks down at Jeno, not saying anything. He continues, “I missed the bus, I ran all the way here,” He pants. Donghyuck looks at Jeno’s hands, which are placed on his knees. Jeno eyes his own hands before looking up at Donghyuck, “Please forgive me.”  

 

“Why did you suddenly leave?” The question came out harsher than Donghyuck intended. 

 

Jeno’s eyes glossed over, he sniffles before speaking up. “I can’t tell you.” 

 

“Jeno, you were my roommate for  _ months _ and you just decide to pack up and move out with no explanation?” Donghyuck raises his voice. “What the hell, Jeno?” 

 

Jeno gets up, sitting down on the bench quietly next to Donghyuck. “You really wanna know why I left?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

Jeno sighs, “I didn’t leave because of you,” Donghyuck’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I left because of  _ me _ .” 

 

“So it’s an ‘it’s me not you’ kind of situation?” 

 

“You’re not letting me finish!” Jeno snapped. “Sorry. Please let me finish,” Donghyuck nods his head. Jeno looks up at the sky. It was almost like a painting; the purples and blues mixed together with a touch of an orange-pink. It calmed him before he spoke again, “In the months that we were roommates, I started to feel something. At first, I wasn’t sure if it was the urge to be friends or to be more than friends. I was scared that  _ if _ I confessed my feelings, one, they wouldn’t have been reciprocated, two, it would’ve ruined our friendship. So, there, I left because I started to catch feelings.” 

 

All Donghyuck could do was blink at Jeno. He was speechless. 

 

“Donghyuck?” Jeno waves a hand in front of his face. “Dong—,” 

 

“I have feelings for you too.” Donghyuck blurted out. He sighs, “I was so upset when you suddenly left, I almost cried.” 

 

“You have no idea of how much I cried when I decided to move.” Jeno frowned. 

 

“Come here, you big baby.” Donghyuck pulled him in for a hug. 

 

“I’m sorry for yelling at you all the time,” Jeno said, resting his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “And I’m sorry for all the times I hurt you,” 

 

“Shh, Jeno. It’s fine.” Donghyuck squeezed him tighter. Jeno pulls back. “Oh no, you’re crying,” Donghyuck wipes under Jeno’s eyes. “The last time I saw you cry was when you failed your midterms.” Donghyuck pouted. 

 

“Shut up,” Jeno groans. “Let’s go eat. All that running made me hungry.” Jeno tugs on Donghyuck’s hand but he doesn’t move. “What?” Jeno sits back down next to him. Donghyuck smiles softly before leaning in and pecking Jeno’s lips. 

 

Donghyuck will never forget the way Jeno’s eyes widened and cheeks flushed. 

 

“Donghyuck!” Jeno tries to scold him, only resulting in Donghyuck playfully sticking his tongue out. “I’ll beat your ass!” 

 

“You love me too much to do that.” Donghyuck points out. 

 

Jeno pauses. “You know what, you’re absolutely right,” He looks into Donghyuck’s eyes. “I do love you.” 

 

It was Donghyuck’s turn for his eyes to widen and cheeks to redden. He stood up. “I’m going home!” 

 

Donghyuck turns to walk away, but Jeno grabs his hand. “No, you’re not.” 

 

“No, I’m not. We’re going to eat chicken,” Donghyuck drags Jeno towards the restaurant. “Let’s go!” 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @hyuckheiclub  
> cc: renhyuckclub


End file.
